Falling Together
by xsundaybestx
Summary: Leah's trying to start things over in Seattle, but after a brush with a certain wolf things start to change. Embry has a secret, but doesn't know who to tell. Will these two ever escape the curse of the wolf? Rated T for language and suggestive themes.LxE
1. The After Party

**Hey guys! This is my first chapter of _Falling Together_. As you will soon read it's a Leah/Embry fanfic. The story changes between the two narratives a lot! Anyways I'd really love it if you guys read and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One****: ****The After Party**

**Leah POV**

I stood at the far edge of the beach, anxiously shifting through my clutch for a lighter. The sun was just starting to set against the horizon, and it cast stunning pink and purple strands of light unto the party goers. I couldn't even deny that Emily had made the right choice picking those same various shades of pink as her wedding colors. The wedding party blended in perfectly with the sunset.

"Dammit." I muttered, still trying to find the lighter that I obviously forgot to pack.

Today had been extremely nerve wracking for me. I tried my best to put on a brave face all throughout the wedding ceremony, but my efforts stopped short thereafter. I had spent the last fifteen minutes reapplying my makeup from where I had cried during the car ride from the chapel to the beach.

"Hey there." A voice called from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. I'd recognize Embry's voice from anywhere.

"Hi, Em." I said, not looking up from my purse. I really needed a cigarette. It was a nasty habit, I knew, but it was something I had picked up after moving to Seattle six months ago. Whenever I felt like bursting into my wolf-girl attire, I instead would smoke a cigarette. Obviously I needed a healthier method of dealing with my issues.

I expected Embry to walk on by me, but instead he lingered patiently by my side. Most of the time this kind of thing would have annoyed me, but I could see something red and shiny dangling from his hand.

"Lose something?" Embry teased, flipping the lighter over in his hand.

"Where did you find that!" I demanded, reaching for it. The lighter must have fallen out of my purse at some point during the day.

Embry looked me square in the eyes and stretched his lips upward in a smug smile, "I stole it from your purse when you weren't looking."

I was flabbergasted. I didn't even remember setting my purse down, except for during the ceremony when my mom had it. There was no way Embry could have taken it then. He was a groomsmen.

"How…" I started to ask, but Embry lifted his hand and began to speak.

"Don't question my badassness."

"I should really punch you. Stealing is a crime. What do you need a lighter for anyways?" I asked, patience wearing thin.

Embry laughed, "Relax Leah, its petty theft, not a crime. You know it's so nice to see that after all these months of being away you're still the same violent Leah we all know and love."

I really didn't appreciate his sarcastic tone. A week after I moved into tiny my two story fixer-upper in Seattle was the last time a transformed into She-Wolf. Since then my moods had improved tremendously. Not that anyone around here would notice. I really didn't talk to anyone from the old pack besides my brother and Jacob.

"Just answer the damn question." I snapped at Embry.

"Well if you _must _know I took the lighter for leverage. I figured it was the only way I could bum a cigarette off of you without having to hear you bitch. But I should have known better. You'd bitch anyways." His teasing smile grew even bigger as my mood was becoming more annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Why should I give you a cigarette? And since when do you smoke anyways? Smoking's bad for you."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Don't toy with me, Embry. Give me my lighter now!" I really didn't have time for his taunting. I wanted tonight to be over with as fast as possible. The sooner I smoked my cigarette, the sooner I could attend the reception, the sooner I could be back in Seattle.

Embry's stupid smile got even bigger, as if that was ever possible. "You know what you have to do then." He responded.

I groaned, but decided it would be a lot easier if I gave in. I tossed Em my pack of cigarettes and flipped him the bird. He let out a small laugh as he removed one from the carton, and lit up. Once both our cigarettes were lit we sat down on a large rock together and enjoyed our smoke.

"So really Leah," Embry asked while taking a drag, "how are you tonight?" His tone was more concerned than playful, and I could tell he honestly wanted to know so I decided to humor him.

"Better than I expected , but still not good. Despite everything, it still hurts." Embry nodded his head in understanding. It didn't matter that six months had went by since the two of us had last spoke. Embry had lived inside my head at one time, he had felt my pain as if it were his own.

I played back the events of today in my head. I saw Emily looking gorgeous in her white fluffy dress; the look of sheer joy smeared all over Sam's face; the beautifully written his and her vows that were undeniably sweet, yet left a bitter ring through my ears; his shaky hand as he anxiously placed the ring on her delicate finger; the fateful kiss that sealed their marriage. Everything. The whole miserable ceremony etched forever in my memory.

There was a long silence between Embry and I as we finished our cigarettes.

"Can I ask one more question? What part of today hurt the most?" Embry looked straight ahead toward the party as he talked. There was something about his words; he had an edge to his voice.

I sighed, because I knew exactly which part killed me the most.

"When Emily's dad walked her down the aisle…I'm not going to lie…that broke my heart more than anything else, because I knew that I would never get that opportunity. Out of all the things Emily has, that's the one thing I want the most. I want my dad back."

I could have sworn that I heard Embry sniffle, always the softy. He cleared his voice and spoke before I could tease him about it.

"You probably didn't notice, but there was a man standing in the back during the wedding service. He was older, more rugged looking. I saw Sam go speak to him after everything was over. I had my suspicions about who he was, but it wasn't until I overheard Billy talking that they were confirmed. He was Sam's father."

Embry stood to make his way to the party, and I followed suit. It was no secret that Embry didn't know who his real father was. In fact, in order for him to even be a wolf that meant that he had to be half-brothers with either Quil, Jacob, or Sam. And given the fact that both Quil and Jacob's fathers were married at the time of Embry's birth, most of us liked to believe that Sam's dad was Embry's father. From what I knew, Samuel Uley wasn't as righteous as his son who bares the same name.

"Embry," I said stopping him as we walked. We were at the outer edge of the party now, and I couldn't convey my grief for him. I was at a loss for words. It was one thing to have your dad taken away, but to never have a father at all? I couldn't imagine it.

"Don't stress, Lee." He said with a smile, immediately brushing off his sadness, "thanks for letting me bum a smoke. Don't worry, if your mom asks, I'll tell her they were mine."

He winked, and we both walked out separate ways through the party.

**Embry POV**

If it is one thing I will never understand it's the hold imprintees have on their other halves.

I was sitting at a table with Billy, Seth, Sue, and Charlie Sawn. We were practically in tears from laughing so hard as my two best friends make idiots of themselves on the dance floor. You could tell Quil was nervously counting the steps to the song…one-two-three-one-two-three…as Claire joyously danced on his toes. Then there was Jake. It really shouldn't have came as a surprise to me that Nessie was a good dancer. Her three-foot-five body was dancing circles around Jacob's awkward six-foot-six stature. You could tell Nessie was holding back too, just for Jacob's sake.

"They are so pathetic." Seth said between breaths as he laughed.

"Just be glad it's not us" Charlie said. He gave Sue a desperate stare, which made us laugh even more. She promised not to torture him by making him dance with her.

The upbeat song was coming to an end and I noticed Jake and Quil took a quick breather before the next song came on. Two tables over Emily, looking very gorgeous in her wedding dress, was thanking some guests for attending the wedding. As a new slow song started to play I figured now was as good as a time as any to fill some of my obligated groomsman duties, and ask Emily to dance.

Actually, if I was being honest, I just wanted to sneak a peek at Leah and from where I was sitting I wasn't able to do so without someone noticing. I don't know what had changed about Leah Clearwater over the past six months, but from the moment she walked into the chapel this morning I have found a hard time taking my eyes off her since. That's why I wanted to bum a cigarette of her so badly. I just wanted to get her alone.

"Excuse me," I said to Emily, as I placed my hand on the small of her back, "but I believe you owe me a dance."

Emily's face lit up, and her smile pulled all the way to her eyes. Scars and all, there was no denying her beauty. Sam was a very lucky guy.

She placed her hands into mine, and we walked to the center of the dance floor. "I would be honored to dance with you, Embry."

I placed us at an angle where I could unnoticeably keep an eye on Leah without Emily or anyone else noticing. Damn, there was just something about her today…

I tried hard to remind myself that I was starring at the exact same girl who just a year ago I wished had never been born. As a fellow pack member, Leah was extremely difficult to deal with. But tonight…the way that yellow dress draped perfectly over her bronze skin, her shoulder-length hair that had an ever so slight curl to it, her legs that went on for miles, and her breast that somehow I never paid attention to before…she was perfect.

Of course I had seen Leah naked before, all the pack had a one time or another. Controlling your inner wolf was no east task. With all of us acting like a dysfunctional feuding family, someone was always bound to be moments away from ripping out of their clothes. But for just a moment I let my mind wonder what it would be like to see Leah naked in an entirely different situation. I wondered what it would be like to feel her body pressed firmly against mine…to hear her whisper my name…

"_Snap out of it, Embry!" _I told myself,_ "This is Leah we are talking about. Leah! The girl who once broke Paul's nose for looking at her funny. You definitely can't be having thought's like this."_

Luckily, before I could let my mind wonder any farther Emily brought me back down to earth.

"What's wrong with you, Embry?" Emily asked, "You seem so distracted."

I looked and at her and smiled, "Oh its noth…." but before I could finish my sentence I saw Sam leading Leah out onto the dance floor. He looked completely oblivious to her shocked face. Obviously Leah was only dancing with him out of kindness. He probably had no idea what this would do to her later.

I can't explain it. It's like something inside of me snapped, and I didn't know why. Why did I care about Leah Clearwater's emotional baggage? She was just some girl. Actually, I could go one step further and say she was a bitch.

But, no, I knew I didn't really mean that. I knew Leah well before the whole Sam/Emily/werewolf thing. We went back. Way back. She had once been a girl with a big heart, but somewhere in between being a young girl and now she got hurt. It wasn't her fault. And hell, it wasn't Sam's either.

At the present through I wasn't thinking too clearly. It was like my mind had fogged over and I was seeing red. I wanted blood. Sam's blood to be exact. He had done so much damage to Leah, and just as she seemed to be finally getting her life together he had to go and ask her to dance.

At his wedding.

To _Emily. _

The girl he freaking left Leah for!

I knew he couldn't help loving Emily, but I couldn't allow him to hurt Leah anymore either. Something had to be done, and quickly.

"_Why do you care?"_ I argued with myself. I turned the question over in my head for a brief moment before I came up with an answer that suited me.

I knew what it was like to love someone who didn't love me back. Even though I had never been "in love" before I knew the feeling. I loved my dad, whomever he was. When I was a kid and I would stay the night at Quil or Jacob's house I would pretend to myself that their dads were really mine. I would watch their interactions with me carefully to try to determine if they saw me like a son. But obviously whoever my dad was he didn't love me back. Nineteen years had went by and he still hadn't shown his face to me.

"Em, do you feel alright? You don't look so good." Emily said, her voice a mere whisper.

I desperately needed to compose myself. I could feel myself on the verge of transforming. This beachside reception wasn't exactly the place to do so. Besides, one look at Emily's scars and I knew getting mad wouldn't solve anything. If I ruined Sam and Emily's wedding day they'd literally kill me.

I closed my eyes and counted to five.

"Hey Sam!" I called, twirling Emily toward the dancing couple. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Dum, dum, dummmmm! I just love a good cliffhanger! While you're here don't forget to review ans subscribe! Until next time, XOXO :))**


	2. Rescuing Leah

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited my story. Your feedback means SOOOO MUCH to me : ). As for this chapter, it is what it is. I feel like the ending needs some more work done to it, but for now I'll leave it be. I'm ready for the next chapter because some juicy stuff happens! Please enjoy and remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Rescuing Leah**

**Leah POV**

I was standing near the outer edge of the reception, trying to make as minimal an effort as possible to be noticed. On the makeshift dance floor, which was really an extremely large tiled floor lifted two inches off the sand, couples swayed to the music. Lucky for me, Kim wasn't much of a dancer. Currently her, Jared, and I were busy watching Rebecca argue with Paul over something some trivial.

It was sort of nice to see that even after six months nothing had changed. Becca and Paul were still the same two very passionate people. Passionate in their arguing, passionate in their loving.

"Do they ever stop?" I whispered to Kim.

She nodded her head from side to side, "Just imagine double dating with them. It's a nightmare."

Ahh, the joys of double dating.

I remember when Sam and I were together we would always go out with Paul and whatever girl he was with at the moment. I can't really say I missed those dates. Paul was just as obnoxious as he is now, and always tried to wear the pants in the relationship…a fact that Rebecca just wouldn't have it seemed.

"Ugh! I am sooooo moving back in with my dad!" Becca yelled, starting to make a scene.

In an instant Paul's demeanor changed, and he started apologizing. "…No baby, don't. I'm sorry. I'm such an ass."

Maybe it was because I was paying so much attention to Paul and Rebecca, or maybe it was because I had my back turned away from the dance floor, but for whatever reason I was completely taken off guard when Sam Uley appeared by my side.

"Hey Leah, you look beautiful." Sam said, sounding very nonchalant.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. It was like I had been punched in the stomach with enough force to send all the feeling out of my body. I wanted so badly to be mad. I dare he tell me I looked beautiful, especially on today of all days. But for some reason I couldn't muster up an inch of anger. I was just numb.

"Thanks," I replied, unsure of what to really say, "you look very handsome as well."

Sam's smile stretched across his face. I looked him once over and choked back the tears. I couldn't find it in myself to say anything rude to him.

Not today.

Sam seemed so at ease talking to me, like there was no weird animosity between us and we were back to the same old Sam and Leah again. I found his ease very disturbing.

"Listen Leah," he said very confidently, "I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?"

I was completely speechless.

Me, Leah fucking Clearwater, was at a complete and total loss for words. This was truly a first.

I turned to Kim for assistance, but she looked just as shocked as I did. Jared's jaw was practically touching the floor, and even Rebecca and Paul had stopped fighting to stare at Sam.

Great, some help my friends were. What was I suppose to say to him?

"Uhhh, sure." I said in complete awe of my own answer. I heard a few surprised gasps behind me as Sam grabbed my hand. One of those gasps was, I'm sure, from myself.

"Great", he said as he led me out onto the dance floor.

My heart was pounding rapidly. There was no way I would make it out of this dance alive. Sure, I had been doing better lately. Seattle was like a breath of fresh air for me. I had been taking yoga and learning how to control my inner self, but it was too soon to tip the pot. I was afraid I would phase. There was no way I could give up all my hard work for one tiny dance.

…Yet I couldn't walk away. It was like a watching a train wreck in slow motion.

Just as we took our place on the dance floor a new song started to play.

Perfect. It _had_ to be a slow song.

It didn't take me long to figure out what song was playing. Naturally, it had to be a song that brought back flooded memories from mine and Sam's relationship. Fate was always a bitch to me like that.

I was just a freshmen when Sam asked me to him junior prom. I felt on top of the world. Sam was cute, popular, and most of all he liked _me._ That night, as the exact same song that we were dancing to now was playing, Sam leaned now and kissed me. "I love you, Leah." He confessed.

I could tell Sam had forgotten all about that song as we danced now. Hell, he probably had forgotten all about that night.

"Emily and I are so glad you came tonight, Lee-Lee." Sam said, calling me by my old pet name.

How many times had I imagined dancing with Sam at his wedding? Millions of times to be sure. However in all my daydreams I was the one in white¾not Emily.

I felt sick.

That's it, I had to get out of here.

Just as I was about to pull away Embry's voice called us over.

"Hey Sam, we need to talk." There was something about Embry that was off. His face was hard even though he wore a smile. It was a look I could have recognized from a mile away, because it was a look I had worn all to often. Embry was forcing his smile. Beneath his calm composure lay something else.

Embry didn't wait for Sam to speak, he just continued talking once Sam's gaze fell upon him. "It seems that Emily has fallen in love with my mad dancing skills. She says they're way better than your's."

Emily looked absolutely confused as to what Embry was talking about, but Embry disregarded her.

Sam smiled, taking the bait, "Oh yeah?" his lips started to pull upward into a devious smile, "Let me at her then!" He immediately let go of my hand and pulled his wife into a passionate embrace.

I stood alone, completely bewildered about what to do. I couldn't just draw attention to myself by standing in the middle of the dance floor, so I turned to walk away. I wasn't too sure of my destination just yet. I just knew I wanted out of this all-consuming black hole that was La Push.

"Wait!" Embry called after me, I stopped to see what he had wanted, and he asked, "Do you wanna maybe dance with me, Leah?"

I looked Embry square in the eyes. He had a look I hadn't seen in a very long time. He looked hopeful.

But I was done letting people pity me.

"No," I responded almost robotically, "the only thing I want right now is to leave."

I threw him an apologetic glance, then quickly turned away and ran home.

**Embry POV**

I stood in awe as I watched Leah rush off the dance floor and away from the beach altogether. I knew not to take her rejection personally, she was probably in a ton of pain right now, but I still felt a little stung by her refusal to dance with me.

I mean I didn't even get so much as a 'thank you' for rescuing her away from Sam.

It was at that moment that I decide to put all this Leah nonsense behind me. Leah Clearwater needed to stay out of my head for good.

The rest of the reception passed by in a blur. I toasted the newly weds with the rest of my family and friends, and even managed to work in a few dances with Nessie and Claire. As soon as Sam and Emily left for their Hawaiian honeymoon, the rest of the party disbursed into smaller groups. A lot of the older guest went home, but some of the younger adults and teenagers lingered on the beach to start other bon fire parties of their own.

The boys wanted to skip the bon fire and grab some drinks in Port Angeles instead. I decided to opt out this time, giving the excuse that I was exhausted. There was a bed gladly calling my name at home. All I wanted to do now was crash and get out of the monkey suit.

The walk home from the beach to mine and Quil's small two bedroom apartment wasn't very far, and within ten minutes I was sitting on the couch, TV dinner in hand.

After eating dinner¾which consisted of one Hungry Man and three pepperoni pizza flavored Hot Pockets¾ and watching two hours worth of old _Friends_ reruns, I decided to call it a night.

I went through all the motions of getting ready for bed without giving too much though into the process. I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, then quickly brushed my teeth.

Despite it being October, I slept in nothing but my boxers. Always running warm was one of the best advantages about being a wolf. I absolutely hated cold weather.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out when I suddenly heard the shuffling of feet in my room.

Just my luck, Quil was drunk again.

I had discovered after one horribly long night out partying with the pack that Quil was impossible to deal with when he was drunk. He was worse than a small child! Someone was always having to keep an eye on him because he would want to try stupid shit. Once he tried to jump off Emily's roof because he thought he could fly. He was very lucky our bones healed faster than the average human's.

There was no way I was going to deal with his drunk ass tonight though.

"Quil, go to bed. You're drunk." I said, burying my face deep inside my pillow. Maybe if I ignored him long enough he would go away.

"Wrong." A clearly female voice answered.

I rolled over and opened my eyes, stunned to see Leah standing over me. I rubbed my eyes to make sure what I was seeing wasn't actually a dream. Leah used this moment to continue talking,

"You're wrong on both accounts, actually. One, I am definitely not Quil Ateara." She said, motioning to her body. She was wearing a blue Ramones tshirt, black cotton shorts, and a pair of black low-top Chucks. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and once again her long legs were visible.

…"And two, I'm not drunk. Not yet at least" I looked at her hand, and sure enough she was holding a brown paper bag with the neck of the bottle visible.

"What the hell, Lee! How did you get in here?" I asked , my groggily voice barely audible.

Leah raised her other hand and dangled my keys in front of my face.

There was no way Leah could have stolen my keys from me. I used them to get inside my apartment earlier.

"Where did you get those!" I demanded.

Leah giggled, which seemed like an unnatural response for her. Despite the thoughts I had about her today, I still thought of her as one of the dudes. And dudes did not, under and circumstances, giggle.

"Why Embry, are _you _questioning _my _badassness?" she answered, almost perfectly mimicking the same words I told her earlier.

"Fine." I said, "if you want to act coy you can, but I'm going back to sleep."

Two can play at her game.

"You know," she said as she sat down on the bed beside me. Her action startled me, so I sat up to make things less awkward. This passing went by unnoticed by Leah.

…"You really shouldn't have a Hide-A-Key rock when you live on the second floor. It's pretty obvious."

Duh, I should have guessed she found where Quil and I stashed our spare key.

"Why are you here?" I asked, more demanding than I meant it to be.

Leah looked taken aback, but after a moment's thought she brushed my hostile voice off.

"I told you already, we are going to get drunk. Put some clothes on and let's go; we're running out of time."

Leah's demeanor was frantic…or maybe desperate…or maybe a strange combination of the two. I'm not quite sure.

"Why don't you get Seth or Jacob to go with you?" I questioned. After all, those two were like her BFFs. When all the drama over the Italian bloodsuckers was settled I was sure Jacob would promote either Quil or myself to Beta, but he let Leah keep her position. Even after she moved to Seattle Jake kept her spot open "just in case she came back."

Leah looked down at my chest. I was suddenly aware that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Even though Leah had seemed me shirtless a thousand times, I suddenly became super aware of her presence. I pulled my comforter over my body for security.

She bit her bottom lip, still not answering my question. There seemed to be a hint of pain in her eyes.

"I can't" she simply responded.

"You're going to have to give me a better answer than that."

"Jake smells like leeches all the time. I can barely stand it. Besides, he's always trying to get me to come back. He just doesn't get it." She definitely had a point. I loved Jacob as if he were my own flesh and blood, but he did have a extremely pungent bleach-like smell about him. What did Leah expect though? The boy ran with vampires nowadays.

"What about Seth?" I retorted.

Leah sighed, as if the answer was obvious, "Seth is only sixteen. I can't condone underage drinking."

I laughed. No body ever stopped Seth from drinking before. "I'm only nineteen, remember?"

Leah hesitated. She knew I had her beat.

"Yeah, but you're a man. Seth is still just a kid." She batted her eyelids in an effort to flirt.

She _had_ to play the man card. I swear, even though she was only playing, the whole eye batting think could have worked…if I was a weaker man, that is.

"Nice try" I joked.

Leah paused for another moment, this time she gave herself time to think her answer over.

She let out a long sigh, whether for dramatic effect or for her own despair I do not know, "Because you saved me today when no once else did. Nobody even asked me how I felt about all this, but you did. Can you see, Embry, I'm a joke to everyone around this hellhole. Just some depressed bitch who won't get over her high school boyfriend. Sure, Seth and Jake get me better than most people…but you…today I saw something in you Embry…it was like you understood. Maybe I'm wrong, I don't know…but I need you, Embry. Please come get completely shitfaced with me?

At that exact moment I felt like I had be hit by a tsunami. Something happened deep within my body that changed the way I felt about everything I had ever known. I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happened, but all I knew was this:

Leah Clearwater was in pain.

Leah Clearwater was beautiful.

Leah Clearwater needed _me_.

And I, Embry Call, would do just about anything to make sure to make sure she never felt an ounce of sorrow again.

I pushed the covers off myself, and stood up. I was no longer worried about my appearance like I was before.

"Let's go." I said sliding into a pair of sweats I had laying on the floor.

Leah's mocha chocolate eyes lit up brighter than the most powerful light I had ever seen. "Awesome, I knew you'd come!" She replied, all her sorrow erased with excitement.

I let her lead the way as we made our way out of the apartment.

Where we were going, I didn't know. Hell, I didn't care. Tonight I was hers, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
